Dimensional problems, we blame Aisha
by AnimeAddictForLife
Summary: When Aisha and Chung have a fight things go weird. Especially when the forgive each other. What happens when the elgang meets...themselves! Even worse there seems to be two. It's rated T just in case
1. We blame Aisha!

Dimensional problems, We blame Aisha!

AnimeAddictForLife: I do not own any of these characters. All the rights and privileges go to their rightful owner.

Characters:  
Elsword: Lord Knight  
Rena: Wind Sneaker  
Chung: Tactical Trooper  
Aisha: Dimension Witch  
Raven: Blade Master  
Eve: Code: Empress

Chapter 1: We blame Aisha!

Elswords POV

I wake up to a normal morning. Or as ordinary as they get with these people. " WHERE IS MY SWORD!" " Has anyone seen my canon?" "Look! It's the Magical Girl Aisha!" "SHUT UP! I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP" ...

" Good morning everyone" "Wow. Way to lighten the mood Eve." I said as I walked out of my room. "Chung, your canon is by the door. Raven, Eve has your sword. Aisha, I don't really care. Rena, please quiet."

I can already tell it's going to be a very very bad day.  
When we finally start eating our breakfast we engage in a conversation about attacks and embarrassing moments.

" I remember when Chung was playing in the tree that one day and got stuck." Rena began. " Yeah, he started crying and Elsword had to pull him out before he bugged the nearest town." Aisha giggled. " Don't forget the time you accidentally set the hotel on fire." Countered Chung.

I could tell he was not happy with her comment. This was defiantly going to get ugly. "Kid" "Hag" "Shortie" "Flat chest". Oh no, Chung just went there. " #$',&$ !/^ /&&!" Was the colourful language streaming from Aisha's mouth.

Chung looked as pale as a sheet. Like he had never been called that before. Then he proceeded to ask " Aisha, What does #$&* mean? I really want to know!" Chung said enthusiastically. " Umm. It's a different word for female dog." Aisha replied in a very confused tone.  
"That's weird. I'm not female or a dog. That's kind of a weird name to call someone." Chung said dumbfounded.

Everyone immediately face palmed. "We all learned that when we were ten or younger. You're sixteen and you still don't know? What type of household did you grow up in?" I said while sighing. " I grew up in the royal palace of Hamel. My formal name is Prince Chung Seiker of Hamel." He said as if it was completely normal. "Well that's very good to know YOUR HIGHNESS. " Aisha replied. " Don't call me that!" Chung yelled. "Ok, Pika-Chung... I mean, Chung." Aisha added quickly.

" Umm. Why don't we go practice to get off this topic?" Raven offered. " Sounds like an excellent idea!" The rest of us agreed.

Chung is practicing with the shape his alchemy. For better control of course. Right now it was shaped like Hamel. Raven is doing his sword fighting against me in a friendly battle. Eve is ordering around Oberon and Ophelia for their training. Rena is kicking dead trees to make room for the new trees she's planting. As well as she's shooting her arrows at targets on a log. Aisha's just practicing with her Dimension Magic.

All harmless. Not a single problem around. The sky was nice until... it started to rain. "Great, Aisha what did you do?" Chung said in a very upset tone. I could tell he was not happy in the least. He must have gotten a bit better with his alchemy. "I did't do anything! I manly use dimension magic. I can't make a thunder storm!" Aisha yelled back.

"Whatever, you should go back inside now. You might get get a cold standing in the rain!" Rena called to them from the porch. They probably just realized we all had moved to the dry porch. They quickly came to join us and we gave them towels to dry off.

We started playing games like Bandits and El Shards, Cards and much more. Chung just sat alone in the corner practicing his alchemy. He must be still mad at Aisha. I wish he would be a bit more diplomatic with his decisions.

Aisha was at least playing with us. She knew when enough was enough and did't continue the fight. That's one of her good points according to Rena.

"Chung! Do you want to play a game with us? You can even chose it." I offered since I don't like seeing people not being involved. "I'll pass. I want to be alone." Chung answered as he stormed out of the room. Boy he wasn't happy in the least. It was almost as if he was mad at everyone now.

We didn't see him for the rest of the day. Which might have been a good thing. But, it was kind of boring without his normal cheerful personality. Kind of a shame. I really wonder where he went.

Chung's POV

( in the street in the middle of town.)  
Stupid Aisha. Why didn't she consider my opinion? I really don't like it when people make fun of me in front of others. "ACHOO" Darn, I think I'm catching a cold. This won't be good.

I'll just go inside this cafe. When I sit down a nice lady came over and asked " What would you like to drink?" "I'll take some kool el aid please." I responded nicely. She walked away and headed for the kitchen. I just sat and looked out the window into the rain. It looked like I felt. Dark and upset. The rain made the sky look like it was crying.

After a few minutes she returned with the kool el aid. "May I ask what you what you would like to eat?" She said cheerfully. "I'll take an ice cream sunday with chocolate sauce, sprincles, and chocolate chunks please." I said in a normal tone. She left again and I started to drink my kool el aid. It was very refreshing. She came back with the sunday and I savoured the flavour as I ate. By the time I finished eating and paying, it was ten o'clock at night.

I walked back to the RENTED house took of my shoes. (I didn't wear my armour) I quietly walked up the stairs and went into my room. I changed out of my wet clothes and got my dry pajamas on. Put the wet clothes in the laundry and layed down on my bed. I hope I'm not sick in the morning.

Aisha's POV  
When I got up I went downstairs to see if Chung had come back. I would feel at fault if he ran away. I mean, I do like him. Luckily, his shoes were by the door. He must have gotten home really late.

I mean there are a lot of things to do in Velder village. It's just to the side of Velder City. We're just staying here while we get ready to fight demons in Velder City. That will be a pain.

I guess I'll let him sleep a little longer. At least before I say sorry. I'll go check if anyone else is up.

A few minutes later every one except Chung was up, had eaten a decent breakfast, and properly clothed. He must have come in later then I thought.

Chung's POV

Ugh... my face feels hot and my whole body's burning. I'm even coughing up a storm. Sneezing like there is no tomorrow and I've got a runny nose. Darn I hate being sick.

"Tok, tok, tok, tok, tok, tok" someone must be knocking at the door. " Come in" I said weakly. They opened the door and I saw talk of them. " So you are awake." Aisha said. " You hungry? Oh, sorry about yesterday. Didn't think it would offend you." " It's okay. But now I'm sick." I kindly replied. She cured the cold.

Soon after I'd eaten she decided to use her magic to cheer me up. It was fun when she disappeared and reappeared from different spots in the room. The last time was not so fun. I soon felt my self being lifted from the kitchen table. Armour and all, along with everyone else. Suddenly everyone disappeared and I was left alone falling through space. Darn you, Aisha!


	2. Enter-Rune Slayer?

Chapter 2: Enter...Rune Slayer?

Elsword's POV

As I was falling through space, I saw a burst of flames. Then I hit my head on something hard. I'm pretty sure it was a rock. I saw the blood flowing from the wound in my head before I fell unconscious.

When I finally came to I was laying on a patch of grass. I could hear someone talking to himself. "Oh no... What if I killed him? Wait... I used my fire rune. I could not have given him a cut to the head. Plus, it looked like he hit a rock. If that is true, where did he come from? I hope he wakes up soon so I can ask him. At least I didn't burn him to a crisp..."

I sat up and he came over to ask me some questions. I noticed he had some bright red hair. " Where do you come from?" He asked excitedly. " I came from a different dimension. There a friend messed up her dimensional spell and we ended up all separated. Then I landed here." I replied. " My guess is that we may be versions of the same person. Judging by our red hair of course." He said. " So you started as Elsword?" I said amazed. "Yep, took the path of magic knight." He said proudly.

"We should probably tell our class names. As well as have nicknames to call each other by." I said. "Sure, I'm Rune Slayer. My friends all call me Rune." Rune said. " I'm Lord Knight. I don't really have a nickname." I replied. "That's okay! We can call you Lor. It's an abbreviation." Rune said happily.

"Let's head into town for some lunch" "okay. I am getting hungry." I said.

Then we both ran over to Velder Village. We entered a restaurant and sat down. While we waited for a waiter or waitress we began to talk again. "I am going to meet up with all my friends in a few weeks." Rune said. "Wait, did't you say you already had some nicknames for each other?"  
I said confused. "Yeah, thanks to Elem we found out our second job class. She is a very strong magician. She was also the one who said I should be a Magic Knight." Rune replied proudly.

Just then a waitress showed up. "May I take your orders? " she asked politly. "I would like some fried chicken with a side of mashed potatoes. As well as some water to drink." Rune replied. "I would like some ribs with a side of ceaser salad and some iced tea please." I replied.

She left and we discussed some ideas for training. I would train him with his sword because I am a commander of one of the Velder Knight's troops. Then he would show me some of his runes. Sounds like it will be lot's of fun.

A few minutes later and we got our lunch. We finished it quickly so we could train. On the way out of the restaurant Rune picked up some Phoru cookies for later.

After we spared for a bit ( I won every single time) I sat down on a big rock and watched him practice his runes while I ate some Phoru cookies.

"What are all your friends like?"  
I asked. "Well, Grand Archer, who we call Arch is nice and excitable. Iron Paladin, who we call Pala is hyper and girly. Which isn't right since Pala's a guy. Elemental Master, who we call Elem is talented and intelligent. Veteran Commander, who we call Veter is calm and collected. Lastly is Code: Battle Seraph, we all call her Sera. She is just emotionless. Quite a boring thought actually." Rune explained. "Sounds like a lot of fun" I said while laughing. "Really?" Rune said surprised.

" Yeah, the ones I know cause way too much trouble." I said. "Can you tell me about them?" Rune said excitedly. "Well Wind Sneaker is strong and very, very, very, very scary. Tactical Trooper is smart and looks like Pikachu from Pokemon" I started " Gotta catch 'em all!" Rune sang. " Dimension Witch is talented and crazy. She's the one who got me here. Blade master is intelligent and a copycat. He uses a sword too. Even though it's more of a fencing sword. Code: Empress has two more Nasod servants named Oberon and Ophelia. They do all the fighting for her." I finished. "Wow... they sound very, interesting." Rune said nervously. "More like destructive. We've only destroyed five small villages to date." I said while sighing.

Then we did the most typical thing you do in awkward situations. We burst out laughing. We laughed for an hour straight. Anyone walking by gave us looks like we were mental or a new species of glitters. Which caused us to laugh more and laugh harder.

When we finally stopped we went to the hotel Rune was staying in. It was called 'Sunset Springs' a very lovely place. We went to Rune's room. "Lor you can take a shower first." Rune said while he ate the rest of the Phoru I got out I drank some water and layed down on the pull out couch. I didn't even stay awake long enough to hear Rune come out before I fell asleep.

I had a dream where we accidentaly destroyed Hamel. Kind of scary actually. Chung grew really big and destroyed the world, with a bunch of Pikachus.

I woke up to the sound of Rune's LOUD snoring. "Hey Rune! My friends just showed up!" I said to wake him up. "Yeaaaaarrrrgggghhhhh" Rune yelled in a girlish like voice. It was kind of funny actually. He looked wildly around the room. "Just kidding!" I said while smiling. "Don't do that ever again Lor!" Rune said in a grumpy voice while glaring at me. "Only if you wake up earlier." I said cheerfully.

We both got dressed in SEPARATE ROOMS.(Sorry Yaoi fans. Not today.)  
Then we went down stairs and had some delicious pancakes for breakfast. I ate at least twelve pancakes. If not more. Rune and everyone in the room just sat there and stared with their jaws dropping.

"What?" I asked confused. "Where does that food go?" Everyone asked at the same time. "A bottomless pit. Aisha practiced her dimension magic on my stomach. It turned into a black hole for food only." I sighed. "Tragic..." they said.

Then Rune and I went down to the training spot. Laughing all the way. "Good joke!" Rune exclaimed happily. "What joke? I was perfectly serious." I said quite confused. "You mean to say that was a true story?" Rune asked in awe. "Yep, it really did happen. Now I will always win eating contests. That is a good thing at least." I said cheerfully. "You're a bit too optimistic Lor." Rune said while sighing.

We trained in our own unique ways before we spared. Leading to, yet again, a win by me. I watched Rune do some more runes.

"Say, do your friends have weird eating habits?" I asked. "Oh sure, I guess you want to hear them?" Rune said while semi-concentrating on what he was doing. "Yes I do want to know." I said happily. "Well, Arch only eats plants, fruits, and vegetables. Pala only eats food if it is arranged cutely. Elem eats magical food. Veter eats military rations. Sera doesn't eat anything." "Sounds fun... I think" I said while giggling. "Not really. Restaurants have a bit of a hard time getting the food." Rune sighed.

When we finished we went down to the town to get some cool armor. Then we would go do some dungeons. Three weeks till we meet his friends!


End file.
